New Beginnings
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: A jutus that transforms Naruto's life... He's left with a baby Sasuke and a bond that was greater than before. Fatherlike Naruto, Mature/Cool Naruto and Good Sasuke.
1. The reverse jutsu

**Don't own Naruto!**

"Naruto" -Normal speech.  
**"Kit" **-Tail beast talk.  
_**'He's an idiot"** _-Tail beast thinking

* * *

_The reverse jutsu._

"GIVE UP SASUKE-TEME!" a 17 year old Naruto shouted holding a rasengan in his had as the shadow clone disappeared,

"NEVER! I'LL BREAK OUR BONDS SO I CAN BECOME STRONGER!" Sasuke said as his chidori covered his arm, then he let out a battle cry as he charged towards Naruto, "DIE DOBE!"

Chidori meets Rasengan.

After a bright glow both Naruto and Sasuke were flung back, Sasuke chuckled as he got up, he activated his EMS and looked at his weak friend,

"Now you meet your doom… Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke shouted,

They both entered a blood red and black place, Naruto sensed something was wrong but that feeling was gone as he was chained up with black flames that grew tighter, "Welcome to my world,"

"No Sasuke," a voice spoke from the shadows,

"COME OUT!" Sasuke shouted, the figure stepped out of the Sasuke paled as he stared at the man… at his brother.

"Welcome to my world brother," suddenly the flames around Naruto were gone instead they wrapped around Sasuke, Naruto tried to move but he was stuck to the spot he tried to scream but no sound came out, he couldn't do anything, he could only watched as Itachi started to walk towards Sasuke, as Itachi walked he did some hand seals that Naruto nor Sasuke had ever seen before, muttering something he touched Sasuke's head, a dim light glew, Naruto closed his eyes only to open them when Sasuke screamed.

Itachi seem… weak, he was weaker than before he enter the tsukuyomi, he turned to a shocked Naruto,

"Please take **chough** care of him," Itachi smile blood was leaking from his mouth, "you're his only," he started to disappear, _"family"_ was his last was his last word, the tsukuyomi disappeared as well and Naruto met black.

When he woke his head hurt like hell, he groaned and got up, _Sasuke_ he thought as he scanned the scene for his friend but he was no where to be seen only a pile of clothes lay where he once stood,

"Damn," Naruto cursed, he was so close but he was too late, he turned to leave until he heard a light sob turning around he saw the pile of clothes move, Naruto move towards it and pick up the fabric reveling a newborn baby,

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted, due to this the baby started crying, panicking Naruto picked up the baby in arms length, _'what do I do, what do I do?'_ "S-Sasuke?" he asked but was met with a cry,

"_Kumara?!"_Naruto shouted to the Kyuubi,

**"He's scared kit," **Kyuubi stated, Naruto mentally slapped himself and cradled Sasuke, "there, there, don't cry," he cooed hoping he'd stop crying and surprisingly he did, "right wait here," he took of his jacket and wrapped it around Sasuke,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto said and in a puff of smoke a toad came into existence,

"Hey Naruto?" the taod asked, then yawed,

"Gamakichi burned the clothes and please," Naruto asked picking up baby Sasuke,

"I better get some candy for this," Gamakichi replied then just like that the clothes were gone,

"Gamakichi give me a lift?"

"Sure where to Naruto?"

"Back to the village," Gamakichi nodded then lept into the air with Naruto on his head.

**-Hokage room-**

Tsunade was having a peaceful morning, she had sent Naruto (her little brother figure) to a mission to find Sasuke three days earlier, she took a cup of sake and chugged it down, sighing she started her paper work,

"BAA-CHAN!" A black and orange blur shouted, Tsunade sighed and got ready to punch him until she hear a cry,

"Naruto…" she asked eyeing her baby then him, _'I can't believe it this gaki!'_

"Baa-chan I need you to seal the room," Naruto asked seriously,

"Okay," she nodded and performed the hand seals and personformed the jutus, "now Naruto who and how?" she asked pointing at the baby, Naruto sighed and looked at her holding Sasuke closely,

"Well Baa-chan…" he began then went on tell about how he tracked Sasuke down to a small village near the Mist, about the fight and how Sasuke became baby Sasuke, "… and that's what happened," he finished, passing Sasuke over to her,

"Wow…" she said as she held the baby,

"Also Baa-chan Itachi said I have to care for him since he had no memories what's so ever,"

"Non?" Tsunade asked the which Naruto nodded, "where are you going to take care of him?"

"Mount Myōboku," he revealed, "I want to keep him out of the shinobi world until the time is right," Tsunade nodded,

"I'll come and visit and give him the medical attention he needs," Naruto nodded, "give him a bath and make sure he's warm," she said as she handed Sasuke back and opened her draw and took out a cloth, "I normally use it when I see on the sofa but take this and make sure he's safe, also…" she took out a file, "Sasuke Uchiha is dead as of now, I will give you time until you want to adopt him and then he will be know as Sasuke Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto nodded, "what do you want me to tell the others?"

"Tell them that Sasuke is dead nothing more," Naruto rocked Sasuke and looked at Tsunaded, "thanks Baa-chan," Naruto hugged her and took Sasuke from her hand, "I'll be home soon," he ginned and left through the window, sighing Tsunade drank the bottle of sake, undid the seal and called of Shizune,

"Hai!" Shizune said as she walked in with Ton-ton in hand,

"Summon Konoha 11 and senseis," she said rubbing her temple, Shizune paled knowing what this meant,

"H-hai," she left only to return with Konoha 11 and senseis, Tsunade sighed, '_time to reveal it' _she thought and looked around,

"You asked for us," Ino asked,

"Sasuke Uchiha is dead." She said.

* * *

**So I read Phoenix Raising by Kai Maciel to which is AMAZING btw and I got the idea from her... Plot line is based on her fanfic but it isn't a direct copy... **

**R&R This and also R&R Phoenix Raising by Kai Maciel!**

**Kuna xoxo**


	2. Fatherhood

**I'm trying my best to keep you guys interested so I hope you like it!:D**

* * *

_Fatherhood._

It had been three days since Sasuke became a baby; Tsunade had become Sasuke's grandmother and did act like it, Gamakich, Fukasaku and other toads had grown to love Sasuke. the day after Naruto told Gaara who at first didn't believe but the more he spent time with Sasuke the more he grew to liking him.

"Sasuke," Tsunade cooded, tickling the baby,

"Tata," was Sasuke's reply, Tsunade looked up at Naruto and nodded,

"I'll need to give him the vaccination", Naruto nodded and picked up Sasuke and held his arm down,

"How did the guys take it?" Naruto asked, as he tried to calm Sasuke,

"No one really said a word," she replied as she prepared the needle, "they were quiet about it but I'm guessing they were shocked," she turned to Sasuke as whipped his arm, "Sakura took it hard," she put the needle through his arm and pushed the fluid through, Sasuke gave out a cry but held Naruto's shirt,

"That's my boy," Naruto cooed and he stocked his hair, they sat and talked about what to do with Sasuke, just then smoke appears then disappeared revealing a red toad with goggles around his neck,

"Kōsuke," Naruto said smiling, "what is it?"

"Here," Kōsuke said handing him a scroll, Naruto took the scroll and opened it and began reading it.

_Naruto._

_I discovered the jutus's origin, It's from the Sakamaki Clan which is located in a small village near the Land of Sky, only three of the Sakamaki Clan are still alive, go and search for Junko Sakamaki._

_Good luck._

_Gaara._

"Naruto?" Tsunade began wanting to know what was going on,

"He found out about the jutus," Naruto told her not looking up from the scroll, he read it again then looked at Tsunade, "Baa-chan can you accompany me?"

"Sure, but I'll need to send notice to Shizune," She took out a scroll and wrote a quick message and gave it to Kōsuke who poofed away, "let's go," he picked up Sasuke's baby back where as Tsunade picked up Sasuke.

**-Land of Sky-**

The village wasn't run down nor was it crowed, it was quiet ad the people were reserved and didn't really say a word to them, Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke walked up to a man who sat next to a fruit stall,

"Ano… do you know were we could find Junko Sakamaki?" Naruto asked, the old man looked up, a face with no expression grumbling he pointed towards a small shack at the far end, "Ari-" Naruto was about to thank the man but he had already walked off,

"Come on," Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto towards the shack, as they reached the shack Sasuke had woken up and started gurgling,

"What is it?" An old fraile voice said as Tsunade knocked,

"We're here to see Junko Sakamaki," Naruto asked, they heard some lock and the door creaked open revealing a old lady with wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, she wore a navy blue kimono,

"What do you want with her?" she asked,

"We need to ask her about a jutus her clan developed, the old lady paled her eyes wide as plates, she opened the door and pulled them in, inside was like any house but in Naruto's eyes it was far better than his old flat,

"What jutus in particular?" she asked as she sat down on the floor in front of a table, Naruto held Sasuke up and the lady stared at the lady before she turned to Naruto and Tsunade, "I am Junko Sakamaki," she bowed, "how long has it been?"

"Um, three days," he replied, "Can I ask what this jutus is?"

"It is a forbidden jutus of my clan, It seemed to kill anyone who used it," she explained, "the caster had to transform the person by that they give up their soul, furthermore they need to link the transformed person to a person there by making a bond," she explained,

"Can you reverse it?" she shook her head,

"You complete the bond or you both die, it is irreversible,"

"What do you mean complete the bond?" Tsunade asked,

"The blood transfer," the lady got up and walked to a old chest and took out a kunai that had the jutus written on it,

"Wh-" Naruto was cut off when Junko walked back and held her hand up,

"Slit your finger and prick his back," she said giving the kunai to Naruto, "once that's done you can say he's you 'child' so to speak,"

"What about his sharingan?" Tsunade asked,

"Nothing will happen to his bloodline limit rest assure," Junko answered,

Naruto looked at the kunai and then at Sasuke, _you're his only family_ rung his Naruto's ear, he took the kunai and pricked his finger,

"Naruto!" Tsunade said,

"Baa-chan I'm his only family," Naruto said with a smile as images of his childhood came to mind, Tsunade nodded but was still unsure she lifted Sasuke's top revealing his pale back, Naruto pricked his back then did as he was told, touching the point where Sasuke's blood was coming out Naruto touched his finger and dragged it down his back,

Sasuke gave out a cry, Naruto picked him up and tried to sooth him but nothing happened,

"What the hell!" Tsunade said looking at Junko,

"Just wait, it's being completed," Junko replied, they all turned to look at Sasuke he sobbed but then became quite and then he opened his eyes. There were his normal colour but then changed from black to his sharingan to blue then settled to a dark navy blue, to as the least Tsunade and Naruto were shocked,

"My work here is done," Junko said going though a long set of hand seals,

"What do you mean," Naruto asked,

"There were about a hundred Sakamaki within my clan but only three live, this was due to people using the jutus so only ten were trust to complete the jutus," she was nearing the final twenty seals, "the ten lose their soul as well,"

"What," Tsunade asked, she had never hear of any type of jutus that could do this,

"What is," Naruto was about to asked when Junko smiled,

"The jutus is called the Umarekawari no Jutus," she reached her final seal, "farewell and I hope you bond remains," she gave her final smile, "Soururīpā no jutus," she said and with that a purple flame covered her body, Naruto and Tsunade moved to save her but Junko smiled, "this needs to be done," she pointed to the chest, "take that," were her final words and the flame took her whole and she was gone,

"Naruto you need to come to Konoha," Tsunade said, she put up her had as Naruto began to argue, "Under a henge," Naruto nodded, "okay come on,"

**-Near the Konoha gates-**

"Okay go under henge," Tsunade instructed, Naruto nodded and did the seals once he was done he was covered in smoke, when that died down it showed a man in his twenties, he had jet black hair with the same colour eyes as Sasuke and wore a beige cloak with black ANBU trousers, "Nice," Tsunade said smiling at Naruto, "come on," she handed Sasuke to Naruto and they walked to the gates.

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored, they were stuck guarding the gates on the hottest day in Konoha,

"Man, I could really use a ice pop," Kotetsu moans as sweat drop fell down the side of his face,

"You said it," Izumo said as he fanned himself, soon after they both fell asleep not notice to people approaching the gates,

"IZUMO AND KOTETSU!" Tsunade shouted scaring them both, "stop goof off,"

"H-h-hai!" they stuttered, she sighed and turned to Naruto who was holding Sasuke up in the air she smiled at the sight, she nodded towards them and they walked towards the hospital,

"Set him down there," Tsunade said as she got a needle and some scrolls as Naruto put Sasuke down on the table holding his back to steady him, "I'll be right back," Tsunade said as she walked out a few minutes later she came back with Shizune following behind her,

"Okay, you ready?" She asked Naruto who nodded, "this won't hurt a bit," she poked the needle in Sasuke's arms and drew blood from his arm then she moved on to Naruto after that she past the blood samples to Shizune, who took off to the lab, "All done," she said cleaning Sasuke's arm and giving him back to Naruto, "I'll send you the results okay?" Naruto nodded

"I'll leave Kōsuke here so when you get the results send them to me though him," he summoned Kōsuke and told him his job, Kōsuke nodded as well as Tsunade then with that Naruto left with Sasuke in his arms.

**-Mount Myoboku-**

"Hey Shima-sama," Naruto greeted the old toad as he enter the little house,

"Oh Naru-kun," she smiled and hopped over, "how's little Sasuke?" she tickled the baby as she put him down in his cot,

"He's good, just a little tired," she chuckled as he saw Sasuke trying to keep his eyes open, "come on go to sleep," he cooed, "want a lullaby?"

"Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue."

Once Naruto finished Sasuke was fast a sleep, he smiled and stroked his head, "Sleep tight son," a flash went from behind, turning behind he saw Shima with a camera and Fukasaku with a cam recorder,

"That was sweet," Shima said smiling at Naruto,

"Right you are Ma," Fukasaku he closed the cam recorder, "your going to be a good father, Jiriyah and your father will be proud of you,"

"T-thanks," Naruto gave a watery smile and let a tear slip he turned to Sasuke and looked at the sleeping boy before following Fukasaku.

"Never thought you'd be a father kid," Gamabunta chuckled as they all sat down in the dining room,

"You're going to good father," Shima said as she patted Naruto on the head,

"Thanks," he smile, they sat down and waited for food, Shima brought it in but put some ramen infront of Naruto, they started eating until they all heard a cry,

"He's hungry," Fukasaku said as he got up,

"Narh I'll go," he got up and walked to the kitchen, "hey Shima-sama where the formula?"

"In the draw,"

"Okay," the milk wasn't ready yet so Naruto performed some hand seals, "Kuchiyose: Akuma Kitsune," in a puff of smoke s fox appeared, "Hey Ai can you stay with Sauske?" the fox nodded then poofed away. Kurama had given Naruto the Fox Summoon scroll on the day after the transformation; once the formula was done he took the bottle and walked to his and Sasuke's room.

When he opened the door he saw Ai sitting at the end of Sasuke's cot with his head on Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke stroked his head,

"_Hey Kyu," _Naruto said to his furry friend,

"**What kit?"**

"_Is it possible to keep a fox summon in the real word?"_

"**No the only ones who can stay in the real world without being summoned is me and my two kits," Kurama said, "Why?"**

"_I was wondering if I could keep one for Sasuke,"_

"**You can't not just yet, I suggest doing it when he's one or two, kit,"**

"_Okay," _he cut off the link and moved to Sasuke, he picked him up as well as Ai as took him to his bed, he sat down and started to feed him, "When your older I'm going to introduce you to ramen," he told the little baby has he drank from the bottle, there was a brief silence, Naruto sat there cradling Sasuke when a puff on smoke happened and reavling Kōsuke, "hey," Naruto smiled as he told Kōsuke to come forward, he took the scroll and thanked Kōsuke,

_DNA RESULTS._

_The blood sample provided by the parent is a 99% match to the blood sample of the child._

_There is no damage toward the Bloodline limit of the child._

_Dear Naruto_

_Congratulations! You'll make a great father; Shizune and I are the only ones who know. I had to tell her I'm sorry, I've set up a account and identity for him also I've rented you a house near Yumegakure, it's a two story and you'll love it! Move in when you ready, the keys with Kōsuke, hope to see you and baby Sasuke soon._

_PS. When you do come back, I'll be appointing you as Hokage since you are my successor._

_Tsunade._

Naruto smile at the result then at the letter from Tsunade to sum it all up he was happier than ever… he was a father.

* * *

**Umarekawari no Jutus: Reincarnation/Rebirth jutus.**

**Soururīpā no jutus: Soul reaper jutus. **

**The lullaby: ****Edo Komoriuta. –its really sweet and I love the melody-**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter:D  
Any ideas for next chapter PM or review me the idea.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

* * *

_New day._

Sasuke was now three months and had started cooing and gurgling, Naruto and Sasuke were currently in Suna visiting Gaara who acted as Sasuke's older brother, Gamakichi and Mayi one of Kurama's kit companied them.

Gaara was levitating Sasuke using his sand while Mayi and Gamakichi chased after him. Mayi was five years in fox years and was the youngest of Kitsune Clan,

"He's grown," Gaara commented,

"Yeah, can't wait until I can feed him ramen," Naruto started thing a little fantasy and drooled as he thought of the ramen,

"You better not drown him in ramen," Gaara spoke in a deathly monotone, to which Naruto just nodded,

"Anyways hows you and Matsuri?" Gaara flushed as Naruto grinned, Gaara and Matsuri had been going out for two months, they started their relationship when the Fourth Shinobi War had finished; Naruto was glad that Gaara had found someone to love after all those years of hate,

"Good," Gaara smile, not his blood thirst smiles but a real genuine smile, "thanks to your wise words my life's changed," Naruto grinned sheepishly,

"Glad to help a brother in need," Naruto put Gaara into a headlock and they both laughed,

"Gamakichi grab Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Gaara dropped the sand,

"How has life of being a parent going?" Gaara asked as they sat down near a post, they were at one of Gaara's private training grounds, it was all sand, the walls were a pale yellow, there were two sofas in the corner in front of a small fire place,

"We'll be moving near Yumegakure in a few week, you should come and visit, Sasuke'll sure like that," Naruto said as he rocked Sasuke to sleep, Mayi had poofed back but Gamakichi stayed,

"I'll have to see, being hokage means no holidays," Gaara said rubbing his forehead as he recalled all the paper work,

"Feel for you," Naruto playfully slapped Gaara on the back, but then got up, "I gotta get going," he picked up Sasuke's baby bag, "I'll see you in a few months?" Gaara nodded and they poofed away.

**-Mount Myoboku-**

"Gamakichi, take Sasuke to bed for me?" Gamakichi nodded then hopped to Naruto/Sasuke's room, Naruto walked over to the cabinet and took out a tape and walked over to the tv and popped it in and pressed play,

"_Gamakichi! Get that away from Sasuke!" Shima shouted, Sasuke was holding a hosepipe,_

"_Come on Sasuke," Gamakichi cooed trying to get the pipe off him instead Sasuke squealed and turned it on, the two taods were met with hot water that threw them to the next door,_

"_NANI! What the hell happened!" Naruto shouted as he raced back followed by Fukasu, "Gamakichi! YOU GAVE HIM SUGAR!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke never gave up anything he got his hand on when he had sugar, "Sasuke…" Naruto said to the semi scared and hyper boy, "give it to daddy,"_

Naruto chuckled at that, that was the first time he every shouted in front of Sasuke, he was glad the poor boy didn't cry.

_Sasuke not understanding want he said tilted his head to his side, Naruto sighed and quickly ran to Sasuke taking the hose and glared at him, "No more sugar for you," he pointed out, that was the day Naruto learnt his first lesson as a parent: No sugar._

"Hey Gamakichi, take care of Sasuke tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he got up,

"Why!" he moaned popping his head though the door way

"I gotta go see Baa-chan 'bout something," he asked, he threw on a cloak, "so?"

"I better get a bag of sweets!" Gamakichi shouted as he hopped back to the room,

"Toads," Naruto shook his head.

**-Hokage Tower-**

Team Shika was standing in front of the Hokage waiting for a new mission, they had just complete their third D-rank mission,

"Come on sensei! Can we get a C-rank mission!" A brunette said, she was wearing a pale blue sleeveless top with a fish net top underneath and wore navy blue combat trousers, her hitai-ate around her waist,

"Mito shut up," said a boy who had the spike black hair with a small dog sitting on it, he wore sand coloured top with navy blue combat trousers, his hitai-ate was wrapped around his arm, the girl now name Mito glared at him,

"Make me mutt," Mito growled,

"Troublesome, Mito, Kenji be quite," Shikamaru said then turned to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, we'll take de-weeding the garden," he asked, Tsunade nodded and pulled out a scroll,

**Poof**

"Man travelling long distance is not a good idea," Naruto who was under a henge said, his voice was two times lower than usual (think Sasori), coughing he looked up when the smoke died down, he saw four ANBU plus Shikamaru who were hold weapons and three semi scared genin,

"It's okay," Tsunade said, "return to your post," with that the ANBU disappeared in the shadows and Shikamaru pocketed his kunai,

"Ma, ma, Hokage-sama," Naruto spoke waving his hand, then he put a serious yet sad face, "It's the day," was all he said, Tsunade nodded then handed the mission scroll to Shikamaru then dismissed them, once they left she activated the seals so no one could hear them,

"It's been that long ey?" Tsunade asked with a sad smile, she pulled out some flowers and his wallet and handed them over to Naruto, "Say hello to them for me," he eyes were watery,

"Don't worry Baa-chan," Naruto said he was about to walk out.

**-Graveyard-**

Sakura sat in front of Sasuke's grave, her eyes were red she had be crying a lot lately, first she had lost Sasuke now Naruto had upped and left, she was angry, upset, lonely her emotions were all over the place, she placed a phoenix flower on his grave and stood up, she gave it one last look and turned to leave not noticing someone watching her.

Naruto stood under a tree and stared at Sakura, _'Looks like she still loves him,'_ Naruto chuckled, he stepped out and walked over to a grave,

"Hey- Ero-sensei," Naruto said as he reached Jiraiya's grave, "Baa-chan gave some flowers," he put the flowers down and didn't speak for a while, "How's things up there? How's mom and dad?" he gave a watery smile and touched the grave, "Life's been hard since you left, I miss not having you around," he chuckled, "Hell you should've seen me whoop Madara's ass," he let out a low shaky breath, "Next time I'll show you to my son," he looked at the floor his bangs covered his eyes, tears fell onto the gravestone, "He's Sasuke," then he told the story to Jiraiya, "Make sure you thank Itachi for me," he said once he finished, he leaned over, his forehead touched the cold stone, "I miss you… Sensei," standing up he whipped his tears and walked to the far end, until he reached another grave, "Hey Dad and Mom," Naruto greeted, he placed some flowers down, "I hope Ero-sensei told you what I told him," he ginned, "Thanks Dad for the help," he touched the name plates on both graves, looking at them with sad eyes finally he gave his goodbye and turned to leave, he was only a few meters away when a toad appeared in front of him, holding a crying baby,

"Take him, you owe me two big bags a sweets," Gamakichi grumbled as he handed over Sasuke and poofed away,

"Causing trouble ey?" Naruto asked as Sasuke let out a muffled sob into in to top, "Come on,"

Kakashi was having a okay day, he was walking with his daughter over to the ramen stand, Kakashi's daughter had dark purple hair and black eyes she was energetic and disliked tardiness, the polar opposite of Kakashi. He sighed, Anko had left for a mission when he was hoping for some family time, "Come on Hazuki," he pulled the girl up onto his shoulders and raced off to Ichiraku's Hazuki laughed as she held onto her dad's head,

"Kakashi-sensei!" A group of teens shouted as they were sitting in a cube in Ichiraku's. Ichiraku's had grown over the years, their store was the size of the dango stores, they had four cubicles on the side that fitted 5 people on each sofa they also had five stools that were placed in front of the counter,

"Hey," Kakashi gave a u-smile and looked at the group of teens, Ino and Sai were sitting next to each other with Sai draping his arm around Ino, Akira patting a red faced Lee and Choji was downing his second bowl as well as Sakura who just finished her second one,

"Hey Hazuki," the girls said, Kakashi put Hazuki down and walked over to the counter to place his order, soon he walked back and placed the two bowls down,

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Anko?" Ino asked as she whipped Hazuki's face,

"Mommy's on a mission," Hazuki answered, she poked her chicken with her chop stick and chewed on it,

"My apologize," Sai said as he stood up, "but I have to leave for a mission," he leaned down and gave Ino a kiss,

"Be safe okay," Ino whispered back and gave him another kiss before he left,

The teens plus Kakashi and Hazuki sat and talked mostly sharing stories, non of them noticed Naruto step in using his henge he had black hair with a bandaged eye and arm, he wore similar clothing to his last henge,

"Hey there!" Teuchi greeted the customer, "what can I get you?"

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "could I get two miso chicken ramen?" Teuchi nodded then went to work, after he ate his ramen he went around the few shops,

"This, Sasuke," Naruto began as they reached training ground 7, "is were we used to practice and when your older you'll be here again," He cooed at the little baby in his hand and stood at the entrance.

**-Mount Myoboku-**

After their visit to Konoha they went back to finish off their packing,

"Naruto-boy do you have to left?" Pa began as he handed over the cam recorded and the tapes,

"Sorry Pa-sama," Naruto said as he finished packing the last of the bags, "I'll be back on Sasuke's first birthday, but I want him to be in the outside world," they went outside to where all of the frogs had gathered, Gamasho who was Sasuke's best friend waited near him,

"I'll be back guys," Naruto said as he gave he final goodbye,

"Naruto-boy take Gamasho, he'll be safer with Sasuke,"

"You sure?" Naruto asked, all the toads chrocked and he gave a small smile, picking his scrolls up **(Btw Naruto knows sealing) **and Sasuke while Gamasho jumped on his head and with that he shunshined over to the village.

**-Village near Land of Sky remains-**

After the Land of Sky was ruined only two clans made it along with the 30% of the population, now they settled near with the Land of Sky once was, the ninja from the two clans who had wood as their primary charka built the house, small market stands, where as the others gathered bricks and built hospitals, schools, market, the village was small and was well kept.

Hana Satō one of the village's healer was currently walking back home after her sift at the hospital,

"Ohio Hana-chan," an woman at the fruit stand greeted, Hana had brown hear with black eyes, she has sun-kissed skin, Hana smiled and turned around,

"Ohio, Kimura-sama," she waved then carried on walking, the village had since growned when she walk born, they was in a alliance with Land of Wave, had more food and crops, more mediance and one of her favorites dango, she popped into Usagi Dango to take in her order,

"Hana-chan!" Hana's older sister Yumi, she was energetic and jet black hair with blue eyes and pale skin,

"Hey Nii-chan," Hana said as he entered, "I'll be down in a few," she went upstairs dropped her bag in her room and changed into black shorts and a orange jumper paired with black shoes,

"How was work?" Yumi said as she placed some dango down,

"It was good, what about you?" she bit into two dango and sollowed them down followed with some fresh rose water,

"It was good, got some gossip out," Yumi said with a smile and leaned forward, "Some new hunk's moving in next door,"

"En," Hana said, "We'll *munch* have to *munch* wait and *munch* see"

"HANA!" Hana's mom shouted, "don't eat with your mouth food," Hana gave a smile that was full of food, "Gah, she's your daughter," Hana's mom said to her husband whom laughed whole-heartedly,

**-Naruto compond-**

It was two story compond with fourteen rooms; four large bedrooms and two bathrooms that were on the second floor, one drawing room, an family room, store place, den, dining room and kitchen and two basin, where all on the ground floor. In the backyard there was a training room thanks to Tsunade, a Koi Pond and a small hot spring.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat in the drawing room and looked at the backyard, Sasuke gurgled and gave a toothless smile that made Naruto chuckle, "I take it you like it?" standing up he walked around the house. The house already came with furniture that, Tsunade brought from Naruto's saving with he chipping in, he stood in Sasuke's room and smiled, "looks like Baa-chan went all out ey," the room had a white wooden cot in the middle with a matching changing table and chair, there were some foxes and toads (stuffed toys) in one corner and a large picture of him and Sasuke, Naruto smiled at the picture as it was the same one that was in his room, "Come on lets get clean and we can go exploring," Naruto took out Sasuke's clothes that were in the scroll and placed them in the closet but left Sasuke's toad onesie out, after that he went to his room and took out his clothes and placed them down.

The bathroom was big, bigger than the one he had at home, Naruto filled a tub and checked the water then placed Sasuke in, after his shower was done he took him back into his room and put his onesie on, Mayi who Naruto summon stayed with Sauke to watch over him while her took a bath.

After getting dressed he took his wallet and strapped him on,

"Right what do we need?" he asked himself as he walked out his house, he looked at his shopping list and sat at his doorstep and went over the list,"Right lets do this," he stood up and took two steps before sweat dropping, "I have no idea where anything is," he moaned and turned around when he heard a laugh,

"Need help?" a woman no more than forty years old,

"Heh," he scrached his head,

"Come on," he voice was sweet, they first went to a grocery store that was at the end of the road from their they picked put the food, clothes and cleaning supplies, after they popped into a meat and fish market that was owned by the lady who Naruto found out her was Amaya Tanaka, once shopping was over Amaya carried Sasuke while Naruto carried the bags they talked about the village and were the best places were,

"Arigato Tanaka-sama," Naruto bowed as they reached the house,

"Love to help," Amaya replied, "say do you have a job?"

"No I'm new in town but I could use the money," Amaya smiled and took out pen and paper,

"Here," she handed it over, "There's a teaching spot avaible in one of the schools, just ask for Yuichi Tanaka, he's my son," Naruto nodded and asked her to come in once they were inside she sat in the drawing room while Naruto fixed some tea, "what's your name boy?" she called out,

"Natsu Kumara"

"**Hn, nice name kit," Kumara added as he snickered in his cage,**

"Your son?" Amaya asked and she played with Sasuke,

"Kazuki," he replied as he came back in with the tea,

"Cute name," she commented, handing Sasuke back to him and taking the tea, "Nice place you got,"

"Arigato," Naruto smile,

* * *

**Weird ending I know. just felt like I was dragging it on and on and on but yeah:L**

**Pairings: Not sure. It's not Hana; I'm making her more of a friend, comment who you want Naruto to be paired with.**


	4. Ramen and Lullabies

**Sorry I wasn't clear last chapter; Its been about two months.**

**Btw thanks for the review and hope you liked the last and this chapter**

**On with the story!:D**

_Ramen and Lullabies._

"Hana there's a patient in room 101, that needs a check up," a nurse announced as she walked into the waiting room with a clipboard,

"Hai," Hana said as she stood up, "I'll be back okay," Hana ruffled a small boy's hair before going,

"Hello, I'm Doctor Satō and I'll be doing your check up," Hana said as she approached the third bed in the room, their were four beds within the square room, it had a large window with the view of the woods and ocean, the room smelt of pine and medicine, "How are you feeling Ume?" Hana asked as she touched her forehead,

"Good," Ume replied weakly, "will I be able to go to school tomorrow?" Hana sat on her bed,

"Ume, you've got a high fever due to the poison from the snake, you'll be out of school for two more days," Hana said then looked at Ume's father who sat in the chair next to the bed, "Nanba-sama," she began,

"Takumi, call me Takumi," Hana nodded,

"Takumi-sama, once she leaves you'll need to make sure that she's well rested and you need to give her phoenix tea, two drop of the tea in water should be fine,"

"Hai and arigato,"

"No problem," Hana replied, standing up she patted Ume's head then proceeded to her previous patient in the waiting room.

**-Sora Elementary-**

Naruto had left Sasuke with Amaya while he went to the school. The school wasn't too big nor was it too small, it was the same size as the academy back home but varied on the rooms, Naruto walked up to the tubby lady that sat behind the light wooden desk,

"Ohio," he began then pulled out the piece of paper, "I'm looking for Yuichi-senpai,"

"He's in the teachers room," she signed the paper then handed him a name tag, "down the hall, up the stairs to your left,"

"Arigato," Naruto bowed and went in that direction

"Yuichi-senpai?" Naruto asked as he opened the door, a pale hand went up into the air and waved,

"Kumara-kun, nice to meet you," Yuichi greeted as he shook his hand,

"Call me Nastu," Naruto said sheepishly,

"Alright, follow me Nastu-kun," Naruto followed Yuichi to his desk where he pulled out some files and a pen, "okay I'll need you to fill this out," he handed him a form and pen, "this is your pass and there you go," to say Naruto was hoping for something more… challenging,

"Urmmm…"

"There's no interview because me mom thinks you already have what it takes," Yuichi laughed then patted Naruto on the back, "That desk," he pointed to a desk in the corner near the window, "is yours and you'll be talking on 4 to 5 years old along with me and Yui," he pointed her out then gave him the room number, Naruto nodded then went to his desk, he filled out the form handed it over to Tuichi then went to meet his class,

"Ohio," a brunette who was in her twenty, "you must be their new teacher?"

"Yeah, I came to see whom I was going to be teaching," he put his hand out, "Nastu Kumara,"

"Yumi Satō," she greeted, "guys I want you to meet someone," Yumi announced and waited for the noise to die down, "this will be your new teach as of tomorrow," she gestured him to come forth,

"Hey," Naruto waved, "Nastu Kumara, but you guys can call me Nastu,"

"Hai," the class said in unison some dragged it while some said it quickly and went on with their colouring,

"Their a good bunch," Naruto chuckled, he followed Yumi to her desk,

"So you're the new guy that just moved here?"

"Yeah, my Grandma told me about the house she rented so I thought, why not,"

"How you like it here?"

"It's great, it's not too big and it's kid safe," Yumi giggled, "what do you do?"

"Oh I work here part-time, and at the dango shop you live near," Naruto nodded, "family business,"

"Sell ramen?" Naruto asked with a devious smile,

"Gosh you're like my sister," Yumi giggled, "and yes we, if I may say sell the best ramen in town,"

"Hmm, a dango shop selling ramen," Naruto scratched his chin, "that's a sight to see,"

"Come by today," Yumi suggested as Naruto nodded, "now you can go interact with the kids," Naruto nodded then stood up and went around,

"Ohio!" Naruto greeted once he closed the gate,

"Oh Naruto," Amaya smile,

"How was he?"

"He was just great!" Amaya put on her shoes then walked towards the door, "I'd babysit anytime,"

"Arigato," Naruto bowed then went into the family room to drop off his bags and stretch his back then proceeded to Sasuke's room, Sasuke was sat in his play corner dressed in his fox onesie, "How's daddy's little boy?" he cooed, "wanna go see Yumi?" Naruto asked then chuckled when Sasuke blew a bubble.

Before he left he activated the seals he had placed around the round then locked the door, Sasuke was holding Gama and was in Naruto's arms,

"Nastu-kun!" Yumi greeted from behind the counter, "and who's this little fox?" Yumi patted Sasuke on his head,

"This is Kazuki my son,"

"YOUR SON!" Yumi shouted as she picked him up, "but your so young," Yumi picked up Sasuke and placed him on the counter and played with him,

"He likes you," Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke poke Yumi's face then squeal, "He's usually shy around people,"

"Well he doesn't look shy," Yumi commented,

"Who's the baby Yumi?" her mom asked,

"He's Nastu-kun's," she pointed at him, "son,"

"KAWAII!" Hana shouted as she picked him up, then started talking gibberish,

"So your Yumi-chan's ramen sister?" Naruto chuckled as Hana glared at him,

"Listen mister. Ramen is…" she was cut off by Naruto,

"Ramen is the food for all gods, I know," he winked at her,

"Usagi Dango, sells the best Dango and Ramen!"

"Oh really," Naruto asked mischievously, "I may know of another place that sells the best ramen," Naruto smiled as Hana fumed,

"Yumi get some chicken ramen ready," Hana ordered as she sat next to Naruto, "Your about to taste heaven," Hana said as she picked up some chopsticked as Yumi put down the ramen and took Sasuke,

"itadakimasu" they said in unison and dug in,

"So?"

"Not bad," he smiled at them then got up, "I should get going," he took Sasuke and bowed, "thanks for the meal,"

"No problem!" they replied.

**-Naruto's compound-**

"Hey Gaki!" "Hi Naruto," Tsunade and Gaara shouted from the kitchen, "how's life?" Tsunade shouted,

"Boring, I'm thinking of coming back when Sasuke's five," Naruto answered as he sat in the dining room, "Got a job,"

"Oh really where?" Tsunade asked as she walked with some plates and Gaara followed with some food,

"At the school," Naruto grinned as he saw Gaara pick up Sasuke and give him a warm smile, "I'll be teaching there for the next five years,"

"You need the make that three years," Tsunade added as she handed out some rice and fish stew,

"And you need to start training, Jonin Exams are happening soon so be ready,"

"Totally forgot about them," Naruto replied with a mouthful of rice, "but I need to take Chunin Exams Baa-chan,"

"Your already chunin," Tsunade replied, handing him a piece of paper,

"YOSH! I got promoted! Naruto shouted, picking up Sasuke and throwing him up in the air, "Your daddy's a Chunin!" Naruto said, gave them a foxy grin while holding Sasuke,

"So what's going on in the village," He asked Tsunade once he sat down,

"Well," she began, "Anko and Kakashi are married with one child and another on the way," Naruto gave a whistle, "Iruka and Shizune are engaged, Shikamaru's a sensei to Kurenai and Asuma's son,"

"Let me guess, 'It's a drag?'" Naruto added as he quoted Shikamaru, Tsunade smiled then nodded,

"Anyways, Tenten still down since Neji died, Sai and Ino, Akira and Lee while the others are single and mingling," she shortened

"Hn," Naruto said, "I hope Tenten's going to be okay," Tsunade nodded, Tenten had broken down in tears when she saw Neji's body, Sakura had to hold he back and make sure he didn't get herself killed,

FLASHBACK

"_NO! NO! LEAVE ME! LET ME GO!" Tenten shouted, hot tears falling down her pale and drained face, Sakura had a lump in her throat her grip had tightened, "NEJI!" Tenten cried, in hope that he could hear her and come back, "NEJI! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she shouted towards him,_

"_Tenten-chan, there's no use" Sakura whispered in her ear, Tenten paled more and then became limp, "N-Ne-Neji," she sobbed, "No, no, no," she cried more, she clasped next to him, "Wake up," she touched her forehead to his, "Neji please," she choked out as she shook him, Sakura placed her hand on Tenten shoulder but Tenten shook it off, crossing her arms on Neji's stomach and placing her head down she cried, she couldn't believe he was gone. Neji was gone. HER Neji was gone, never coming back, that's when she felt a warm hand wrap around her, they weren't Sakura's or anyone else, she knew them. Turning to Neji she smiled then leaned him, "Stay close. Okay?" she whispered then felt the warm embraced grow a single tear drop landed on Neji's cheek then slid down into the pool of blood, Tenten kissed his forehead then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips._

FLASHBCK END

There was a short slience but Sasuke cooing at Gaara and playing with his Hokage cloak soon broke it, they all smiled at the baby, he had no memory of what happened in his future, he was new hope in their eyes,

"Are you going to tell him about his past life?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes off the jolly baby,

"I don't know…" Naruto said in a low voice, Tsunade place a hand over his,

"You'll have to tell him soon," Gaara said, "but at the right time," Naruto nodded at this but Tsunade refused,

"No you'll have to tell him soon, telling him at a young age could change, remember when you found about the Kyuubi," Naruto nodded then sighed,

"I'll tell him when he starts to ask about my past as a ninja," the two nodded then finished eating, Naruto showed them the village as well as the new school and Yumi's place then to Amaya's for tea,

"Well, Naru-kun, today was fun," Tsunade said as she hugged her 'little brother',

"Thanks for coming Baa-chan and Gaara," Gaara nodded then they sunshined away.

**-Midnight-**

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, he grabbed the railing and stood on his knees he looked around and it was all black except for the moon light that came through the window, his stomach grumble indicating he was hungry and for a two month old baby he did the logical thing. He cried.

Naruto grumbled and moved around cracking one eye open, first the cry was muffled then became louder, Naruto's brain, _'Sasuke'_ with that he got up and raced to him room,

"Maa, maa," Naruto cooed as he picked up Sasuke and rubbed his back, "you hungry?" he sighed then walked downstairs to the kictchen, he placed Sasuke over his shoulder and made a bottle of milk, turning off the stove he went back to Sasuke's room,

"Alright, here you go my little ninja," he sat down on the chair and fed him the bottled, "Your hungry aren't you," Naruto chuckled when he finished his first bottled.

Placing a cloth over his shoulder he patted Sasuke's back waiting for a burp, once he did he cradled him, "How about a lullaby?" He coughed,

"Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue."

After he finished he placed Sasuke back into his cot with his toy toad and fox, he stood there for a while just looking at Sasuke,

'_You're going to be a strong one when you grow up,'_ He smiled and stroked his hair, _'I'm going to make you the best ninja, no hate. Just pure hearted,'_ He kissed him on the forehead, "Sleep tight," Standing stright he stretched his back and looked around, passing the window he looked back, "NANI!" he whisper shouted, Hana was smiling at him from her bedroom window,

"Hehe," she smiled, "Sorry, your son woke me up and I heard you singing," Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, he moved towards the window, "Sorry for waking you up,"

"No," she waved her hands defensively, "I'm glad you did," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I got to hear you sing," she winked then turned around, Naruto smiled then closed the blinds turning to his sleeping son, he kissed him on the forehead them moved back to him own room.

**End of this chapter! Hope you like it;) **

**Review and tell me what you think;) Also if you have any pairing ideas comment them down and I'll see who I'll put Naruto with;D**


End file.
